1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an audio signal processor, a television set and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for using a microphone array to emphasize only sound emitted from a target direction. A technique is also proposed for detecting the position of a person by using a camera, and facing the directionality of the microphone array towards the detected person. The apparatus of this proposal detects the position of a speaker, extracts a direction and a range for extracting speech for each of the speakers based on the positional relationships of the detected speakers, and extracts a voice within the ranges with voice extraction means.